Persist With Rejection
by Dazelf
Summary: "Aku merindukanmu" bisik hyukjae tepat di samping telinga Donghae, Donghae sendiri sudah tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu juga berkata "Aku juga merindukanmu" Eunhae Fanfic/Yaoi


Title : Persist With Rejection

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun (Lee Kyuhyun) & Other

Main Pair : Eunhae, Hae!Uke

Warning : BoysLove/ BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Typo

Disclaimer : Ff ini murni milik saya tak ada campur tangan orang lain, Donghae & Hyukjae milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan

Don't Like Don't Read !

Siang ini, terlihat Seorang pemuda tengah melangkahkan kakinya ringan dengan pandangan yang sesekali melihat sekitar, sebut saja pemuda itu 'Lee Hyukjae' siswa SM Senior High School yang saat ini tengah menikmati perjalanannya sepulang dia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat berpapasan dengan seseorang yang mungkin melihatnya. Ramah bukan?

Dia terus berjalan sampai menjauh dari keramaian yang terjadi di jalanan sebelumnya, berganti dengan sebuah jalanan sunyi mengantarkannnya pada sebuah hamparan rumput yang nampak segar dengan beberapa pohon yang rindang di beberapa sudut yang mungkin bisa dibilang dengan kata bukit. Pemuda itu memang sering menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah ke bukit ini untuk menyegarkan pikirannya setelah otaknya bekerja mengerjakan tugas di sekolah.

Hyukjae berhenti sejenak menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk walau siang ini sinar matahari sedikit terik lalu melangkah kembali semakin memasuki bukit tersebut sampai langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu yang membuat dahinya mengernyit

"Eoh? dia… siapa?" gumamnya melihat seseorang tengah membaringkan dirinya terlentang di tengah-tengah bukit di siang kali ini.

Hyukjae mendekat dan menyadari kalau seseorang itu adalah namja sama sepertinya, dapat Hyukjae lihat kalau namja itu sedang menikmati alam tidurnya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang tepat berada di atasnya. Hyukjae tertawa kecil tanpa suara dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah namja itu.

Hyukjae melihat sekitar bukit dan kembali melihat kearah pemuda itu yang kepalanya menghadap kearah ia duduk saat ini, tanpa ia sadari ia telah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.. "Kyeopta…" gumamnya memandangi wajah namja disampingnya yang masih setia dengan tidurnya. "Lee-Dong-Hae, oh…" Hyukjae mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya setelah mengeja nama yang tertera di baju pemuda yang bernama Donghae itu.

"Haaaahhh…"Hyukjae ikut menghempaskan badannya berbaring di atas rumput dengan melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal.  
dia menyipitkan matanya saat matahari memantulkan sinar kematanya, diapun merubah posisinya menyamping dan Hyukjae tertegun saat menyadari wajahnya dan wajah namja yang bernama Donghae disampingnya ini sangat dekat tapi anehnya dia menikmati wajah Donghae malah.

Di sunggingkannya senyum di bibirnya saat melihat betapa polos dan manisnya wajah Donghae saat tidur. Perlahan tangan Hyukjae mendekat ke wajah polos nan manis itu mencoba menyingkirkan poni yang menutup wajah itu, tapi pergerakannya sepertinya mengganggu..

Hyukjae segera bangkit dan merubah posisinya terduduk kembali dan mencoba bersikap tak tau.

"Uegghhh,,," dapat Hyukjae dengar suara laki-laki disampingnya mengerang mungkin karena menyadari matahari di atasnya.

.

.

Donghae yang merasa ada seseorangpun terbangun, dia mengernyit saat membuka matanya karena matahari yang mengganggu penglihatannya,,

"Eugghh,,," ia mengerang sedikit lalu akan merubah posisinya menyamping jika dia tak melihat seseorang ada di sampingnya.

"Eoh,,,?" Donghae terduduk dan menengok ke orang disampingnya karena orang itu pandangannya berlawanan dengan keberadaan Donghae.

Orang itu menoleh dan melihat ke Donghae "Eoh,, kau bangun? Aku mengganggu?" Tanya orang itu.

Donghae menggeleng cepat dan melirik name-tag orang itu "Kau tak mengganggu Lee Hyuk-Jae… aku mungkin yang terlalu lama tertidur disini" jawab Donghae sambil membersihkan punggungnya yang kotor.

Orang yang memang Hyukjae mengerut bingung karena Donghae tau namanya tapi setelahnya ia mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Kau lama disini? Padahal sekolah baru selesai barusan.." Hyukjae heran sambil melihat Donghae yang saat ini berdiri tetap membersihkan bajunya yang kotor.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Tanya Donghae duduk kembali disebelah Hyukjae..

"Adakah orang lain disini selain aku dan kau? Bajumu sama dengan seragamku" kata Hyukjae malas.

Donghae tertawa ringan "Mungkin kita memang satu sekolah tapi aku anak baru. Sebenarnya ini hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolahmu tapi aku malas hari ini pergi kesekolah. Baru juga kemarin aku pulang ke Negara ini"

"Kau berani sekali hari pertama sudah membolos"

"Lebih baik bolos kan daripada dihukum saat tertidur di kelas nanti" Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan

"Kau orang sini?" Tanya Donghae.

"Bukan, tapi tempat ini sering aku kunjungi" jawab Hyukjae menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Aneh yah…" gumam Donghae dengan wajah aneh kemudian, yang pasti masih dapat didengar Hyukjae dan seketika membuat mereka berdua tertawa seperti ada yang lucu saja..

"Berhentilah tertawa… kau ini" Donghae merengut setelah Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Donghae memukul bahu hyukjae pelan.

*Kalian bingung? Coba kita teruskan cerita ini…

Hyukjae menghentikan tawanya dan merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Donghae yang sama menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau memang tak berubah, padahal sudah 2 tahun ini kau menghilang" kata Hyukjae dan mengacak rambut Donghae lembut.

"Kau juga tak berubah, berhentilah mengacak rambutku dan aku tidak menghilang" balas Donghae semakin merengut.

"Tiba-tiba tidak ada kabar dan tak ditemukan dimana-mana, lalu apa jika tidak menghilang" sahut hyukjae melirik donghae yang saat ini diam merasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba tanpa Donghae sadari, Hyukjae mendekatkan duduknya dan langsung memeluknya membuat Donghae terkejut.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik hyukjae tepat di samping telinga Donghae, Donghae sendiri sudah tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu juga berkata "Aku juga merindukanmu"

Hening… mereka terlarut dalam pelukan yang terasa sangat lama tak mereka rasakan sampai salah satu diantara mereka bertanya kembali.

"Bagaimana Jerman?" Tanya Hyukjae masih dalam posisi memeluk Donghae bahkan makin erat.

"Membosankan tanpa ada dirimu" jawab Donghae pelan dan memasukkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada hyukjae..

Hyukjae terkekeh,,, "Tapi studymu lancar bukan?" dapat Hyukjae rasakan Donghae menggeleng dalam pelukannya membuat dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menarik diri untuk melihat wajah Donghae.

"Otakku buntu sesampainya aku disana" adu Donghae. "Tak ada kau apalagi. Pokoknya aku disana tak dapat berfikir"

Hyukjae menjitak kepala Donghae. "Awww, kenapa memukul kepalaku? Sakit tau"

"Kau salah, seharusnya kau menggunakan kesempatan 2 tahun itu untuk belajar dengan serius. Bukannya orang tuamu sudah susah payah mengirimmu kesana agar anaknya nanti sukses, tapi kau" kata Hyukjae panjang lebar atau lebih tepatnya menceramahi Donghae.

"Aku jadi teringat Siwon kalau kau berkata sangat panjang seperti itu" balas Donghae tak memperdulikan Hyukjae yang masih ingin menasehatinya.

"Terserahlah" kata Hyukjae membawa badan donghae agar terbaring dan memposisikan kepalanya di atas pangkuannya."Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah pasti aku akan serius untuk mendapatkan pelajaran yang akan aku dapat dari sana dan sepulangnya aku akan membantu keluargaku" Hyukjae menata rambut Donghae yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya agar dia dapat melihat wajah Donghae tentunya.

"Dan kau mungkin akan lupa padaku, begitu?" kata Donghae pelan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Donghae yang sedih. "Mana bisa aku melupakan namjachinguku yang manis ini,eoh" kata Hyukjae mengelus pipi Donghae lembut.

"Itu yang aku takutkan kalau aku lama disana tanpa memberi kabar apapun padamu, saat pergipun aku tak bilang. Aku bahkan berfikir kau tak mengenalku tadi" Donghae berucap tanpa memandang Hyukjae lagi dan memainkan tangan Hyukjae yang sempat membelai pipinya.

Hyukjae terdiam, memang donghae dulu lebih tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu tak memberitahunya saat akan pergi ke Jerman, dia juga tau dari Sungmin Hyung, sahabat Donghae setelah 1 minggu Donghae meninggalkannya pikir Hyukjae dulu. Donghae juga memang tak memberi kabar apapun untuk Hyukjae, menelpon atau mengirim pesan saja tidak. Dia sendiri takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Donghae disana mengingat selama ini dia selalu menemani Donghae kemanapun walau dengan waktu yang bisa dikatakan tak bebas.

Lalu dia hari ini dikejutkan oleh adanya Donghae disini yang memang adalah tempat favorit mereka berdua saat dulu yang pasti sebelum Donghae pergi. Dia sempat berfikir laki-laki tadi bukan Donghae tetapi saat ia sudah mendekat, dia melihat wajah Donghae yang manis dan polos tengah tertidur. Bukit ini adalah tempat mereka menghilangkan penat seusai sekolah yang dulu masih sekolah tingkat Junior bukan seperti sekarang yang sudah kelas 11 Senior. Memang tak pernah berubah dan Hyukjae menyukainya.

"Aku sempat befikir disana, kau disini tanpa diriku bertemu orang yang lebih baik dariku dan kau jatuh cinta pada orang itu dan… eughhhtt" ucapan Donghae terhenti karena sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya. Dia tau apa itu, matanya sekarang membulat sudah saat Hyukjae menciumnya tiba-tiba.

"2 tahun tidak pernah melakukannya sepertinya kau tak biasa" kata Hyukjae menggoda Donghae saat ia melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Hyukjae diam menahan tawa saat Donghae tak merespon ucapannya dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu menatapnya.

Saat Donghae tersadar, dia langsung terduduk dan memegang bibirnya. "Bukannya aku tak biasa, tapi kau yang tiba-tiba" jawab Donghae sambil menutup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya yang sekarang tengah merona.

Hyukjae tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae "Aku tak akan semudah itu jatuh cinta pada orang lain, aku sudah pernah melakukannya padamu kan"

Donghae semakin merona sampai akhirnya ia berdiri dan menjauh sedikit dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sendiri masih tetap diposisi duduknya saat Donghae menjauh, ia tau saat ini Namjachingu-nya itu tengah menahan malu. Hyukjae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aishh, bisakah kau tak memerah" gerutu Donghae saat dia sudah jauh dari Hyukjae. Ia mengusap pipinya mencoba menghilangkan sensasi panas yang menggelikan, Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya sampai-sampai tak merasa sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengatur kembali nafasnya.

Hyukjae yang mulai bosan melihat kekasihnya hanya berdiri disana dan tak kembali memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Donghae dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

"Sepertinya kau asik sendiri sampai melupakan aku" kata Hyukjae.

"Gara-gara siapa?" Tanya Donghae kesal dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Hyukjae yang hanya tersenyum.

"Senyummu aneh" ucap Donghae.

Hyukjae tak menyahut, menatap Donghae dan ia mengelus pipi Donghae pelan. Donghae sendiri sekarang diam balik menatap Hyukjae sampai ia sedikit menahan nafasnya saat wajah Hyukjae mulai mendekat yang selanjutnya dapat Donghae rasa hembusan nafas Hyukjae yang hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae dan kembali mencium Donghae, tak lebih dari menempel sebelum Donghae merespon dengan menutup matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat respon Donghae, ia menarik tengkuk Donghae agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Euhhh.." Donghae mendesah saat Hyukjae melumat bibirnya kuat, hyukjae sendiri tak menghiraukan itu semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hyukjae menggigit bawah bibir Donghae membuat Donghae sedikit meringis dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Hyukjae walau begitu mereka terlihat menikmati hal itu ternyata...

Sampai ciuman itu akhirnya terputus, nafas mereka memburu mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Hanya bibir mereka saja yang terlepas, nyatanya posisi mereka masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum bersamaan. "Aku mencintaimu" suara hyukjae nampak pelan saat mengatakan hal itu tapi yang pasti Donghae masih dapat mendengarnya,, "Aku lebih mencintaimu"

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae setelahnya, membuat mereka dapat merasakan dada mereka naik turun dengan cepat efek nafas mereka yang memburu.

Hyukjae mengelus punggung dan rambut Donghae dan itu selalu dari dulu membuat Donghae merasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

"Jangan mulai lagi! kau tau udara disini panas dan kau ingin menambahkannya" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba saat dirasanya Hyukjae sedikit menggigit lehernya dan pasti sudah diurungkan oleh Hyukjae, dia juga tak mau Donghae kenapa-kenapa.

Sampai, sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka untuk berhenti.

"Aihh, sepertinya aku salah menuruti perintah Ayah" perkataan itu membuat mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan melihat siapa yang mengganggu mereka.

"Hai Kyuhyun" sapa Hyukjae saat tau siapa orang itu.

"Hai Hyung" sapa balik Kyuhyun melihat kearah Hyukjae dan Donghae yang menautkan alisnya." Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian" Hanya Hyukjae yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Berani bolos hanya untuk bertemu kekasih eoh?" Goda Kyuhyun pada Hyungnya, Donghae.

"Aishh, aku hari ini memang sedang malas melihat buku sekolah, lagian aku bertemu dengan Hyukkie disini saat aku tertidur" jelas Donghae sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun menggodanya dan yang pasti ia tak menyukainya.

"Benarkah? Dan kalian sepertinya menikmatinya" Goda Kyuhyun kembali membuat Donghae tambah kesal.

"Jangan menggoda Hyungmu Kyu, kau tak takut dicekik olehnya" kata Hyukjae ikut menggoda.

"Ya!" sentak Donghae membuat mereka terkekeh.

"Ada apa kau kesini Kyunnie?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada masih kesal.

"Kau tau Hyung kalau aku menjemputmu berarti untuk apa" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Ayah?" Tanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengambil benda persegi panjang tipis yang dapat disebut Handphone oleh semua orang.

"Kau lihat? Ayah menelpon Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun menyerahkan Handphone'nya pada Donghae dan Donghae menerimanya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeobosseo"

'Pulang sekarang juga' suara berat itu terdengar di telinga Donghae, dia tau kalau ayahnya sudah tau kalau Donghae sendiri yang akan mengangkatnya.

Donghae mengangguk lemah, "Ne" dan mengakhiri panggilan itu tanpa memberi salam setelahnya ia serahkan kembali pada Kyuhyun dan beralih melihat Hyukjae..

Hyukjae tersenyum pada kekasihnya. "Pulanglah"

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu" Donghae memandang Hyukjae sedih.

Hyukjae yang melihatpun tak tahan dengan ekspresi itu, dikecupnya singkat bibir tipis milik Donghae dan berkata "Pulanglah Hae, Ayahmu mungkin khawatir"

"Pergilah ke mobil duluan Hyung, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan kekasih tercintamu ini" kata Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat pada Hyukjae.

Donghae berdecak, "Jangan bicara yang macam-macam Kyu" kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun tapi menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya saat Hyukjae memanggilnya kembali.

"Besok istirahat kedua aku tunggu di Taman belakang sekolah" teriak Hyukjae dan melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dan membentuk tangannya seperti berkata "OK" berbalik badan kembali dan benar-benar menjauh dari bukit itu.

Setelah Kyuhyun tak melihat Hyungnya ia mengalihkan kepalanya ke Hyukjae.

"Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan, sungguh! Aku pikir setelah 2 tahun ini dia akan merubah pikirannya" ucap Hyukjae mendahului Kyuhyun yang akan bicara.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa membantu kalian, aku sendiri saja sepertinya akan bernasib sama dengan kalian"

"Sungmin Hyung?" Tanya Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku berharap Ayah akan merubah pikirannya" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Semoga…"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Hyung sebelum Donghae Hyung marah di dalam Mobil" Kata Kyuhyun sedikit bercanda.

"Jaga dia Kyunnie" pesan Hyukjae sebelum Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Ayah walau marah tak akan pernah memukul Hyung" Sahut Kyuhyun lalu menjauh dari Hyukjae yang sendiri di bukit tersebut dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum miringnya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia menatap langit yang tanpa ia sadari sudah tak secerah saat ia dan Donghae bersama. Pertanda waktu sore akan datang.

Tersenyum miring saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang sudah lama berjalan. Ia tau Hubungan mereka berbeda, Namja menyukai sesama Namja. Masyarakat pun akan banyak yang tak menerima hubungan ini apalagi Orang tua mereka.

Mereka menjalin Hubungan ini…

Tanpa restu Orang tua..

Hanya Orangtua Donghae karena perlu diketahui bahwa Orang tua Hyukjae telah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun lalu.

Senyuman Hyukjae berganti dengan senyuman miris saat mengingat ayah Donghae yang sangat menentang hubungan mereka padahal kalau diingat dulu saat pertama kali Hyukjae berkunjung ke rumah Donghae, ayah Donghae menyambutnya dengan baik bahkan sangat baik tetapi setelah tau Hubungan apa yang tengah Hyukjae jalin dengan anaknya ia seperti menahan amarah yang besar dan saat itu juga Hyukjae tau ia telah ditolak.

Mereka tak pernah diberi halangan untuk bertemu tetapi dengan alasan Kyuhyun,adik Donghae ikut bergabung. Hyukjae pikir itu adalah awal restu dari Ayah Donghae tapi ternyata hanrapannya pupus saat Ayah Donghae bahkan seperti tak sudi melihatnya.

Hyukjae harus berterima kasih seharusnya pada Kyuhyun karena ia memberi waktu untuknya hanya bersama Donghae dengan dia yang beralasan ingin bertemu Sungmin Hyung.

Sampai 1 tahun berjalan disaat itulah Donghae dipindahkan sekolahnya Ke Jerman.

Hyukjae kembali menghela nafas, bukankah ia harus bahagia karena Donghae sudah kembali.

Ia berjalan dengan senyum kembali ia ukir dibibinya meninggalkan bukit yang selalu menjadi saksi Cinta mereka ..

Sementara di dalam sebuah mobil terlihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang saling diam.

"Kau benar-benar tak sengaja bertemu dengan Hyukjae Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghilangkan suasana sunyi di dalam mobil itu.

"Ya…" jawab Donghae singkat dan malas, ia saat ini tengah memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti dihadapan ayahnya. Sudah 2 tahun bukan ia tak di marahi lagi..

"Kau tak perlu takut Hyung, kau tak sendiri nanti" kata Kyuhyun santai mengetahui perasaan Hyungnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan, dia memang yang menyetir.

"Maksudmu? Kau juga?" Tanya Donghae heran. Tentu saja heran karena setau Donghae, Kyuhyun tak pernah ada masalah dengan ayah mereka. Tak mungkin juga ibu mereka yang terkenal baik hati itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau dengan Sungmin Hyung…." tebak Donghae dan dijawab anggukan lagi oleh Kyuhyun

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan melawan ayah Kyu" kata Donghae yang masih terkejut dengan Adik satu-satunya ini.

"Jangan berlebihan Hyung, aku mau Tanya Hyung. Kalau ayah nanti meminta kau putus hubungan dengan Hyukjae Hyung kau akan menjawab apa?

"Menolaknya.."

"Menolak?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengulangi perkataan Donghae

Donghae mengangguk semangat..

Dan disaat itu juga Hyukjae yang akan benar benar keluar dari area bukit mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang Donghae katakan…

"Kita akan tetap bertahan meski dengan sebuah penolakan" dengan akhir senyum mereka yang tampak mengembangkan tercetak di wajah mereka yang kembali mencerah..

*FIN*

Ini fict pertamaku disini.. Banyak typo? Maklumi masih newbie. :)

Sebenarnya ini bukan untuk Ulang Tahun Lee Hyukjae..tapi karena Hari ini adalah Ulang Tahun Dance Machine Super Junior Yang Paling Keren..

Jadi Fict ini Special Hyukjae Birthday :* :*

Happy Birthday Myeolchy :)

Mind to RnR Pleaseeee,,,

04042014


End file.
